Everything is Gonna be Alright
by Jillypotato
Summary: With the conclusion of camp everyone finally gets to return to their "normal" lives. See what everyone is like outside of camp, from behind their masks, find out why they act the way they do. But the one thing they get told the most, will be the very thing they question most of all. Will everything be okay?
1. Prologue

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Prologue**

"First lie.

Everything's gonna be alright."

\- Kk

Camp had finally come to an end.

All the adventures, all the late nights, all the pranks, all the chatter. It was all over. As if it had never existed in the first place. The only thing that remained was the memories. The good and the bad. Watching the life slowly being pulled out from Camp Campbell. Each camper proceeded to do the same thing. They packed up their stuff and made their way to the bus looking at the campsite as if it were the first time they had seen it. Watching the memories unfold, they took the first step onto the bus. Finally taking their last glance before they silently took their seat for the journey back home.

It was all over. The bus pulled away from the camp, the dirt dancing as if to say goodbye. Void of life until next year. All children silent. For the first time unsure of what to say. Only one thing came to mind.

 _Goodbye._


	2. Max's Story - Prologue - Returning Home

Everything's Gonna be Alright

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Max's Story - Returning home

Max sighed as he took his final step off of the bus. He watched David frantically wave goodbye to him, Max gave David a small wave back. He watched his time at camp come to an end as the bus doors closed. As the bus began to drive off, he saw Neil waving with a solemn face saying goodbye to his friend till next year. That was if he was allowed back, little did Neil know Max couldn't wait for next summer but there was no way he would ever admit it. He waved back as he watched his friend disappear. He slowly picked up his black duffle bag and slowly started toward home. Every step he took he regretted more than the last, one step closer to… home? One step closer to his...parents. If there was one thing he didn't miss while at camp was going to bed hungry, cold and miserable.

Max continued to walk down the streets, hood up, head down low. As he continued to his location, he felt multiple Gazes on him. Finally he saw it. The shit hole that his "parents" if he should even call them that, called home. He slowly raised his head and looked and the old, rooting house. The place hadn't changed that much, the only thing that has changed is that the peeling white paint was that a lot of the peeling paint was gone and the grass had become even more overgrown. He stepped onto the deck, taking a few steps until finally reaching the front door.

"Deep breaths." He whispered to himself, Max hesitantly reached up to open the door. Unlocked. Of course it was. He pulled back the door to enter the "shithole dimension" as he called it. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four. He reached the living room to see both his parents laid out on the old tattered couches. "Oh thank God. Out cold." As he looked around the room not much had changed from when he left for camp. Old pipes were scattered all over the floor as well as used syringes, glass shards all over the floor. Alcohol bottles, and drug remains everywhere you looked. Max decided to just get to his room and shut the world out. Just like always.

No one understands.


	3. Neil's Story-Prologue- Rising Suspicions

Everything's Gonna be Alright

Chapter 2 - Prologue

Neil's Story - Rising Suspicions

Neil sat on the bus, gazing out the window as cars and houses fly by, camp was over. He was on his way home, he felt incomplete, his best friends were gone. He didn't even know whose house he was going to, his mum's or dad's. But that wasn't the problem, it was what happened earlier when they were packing, he can't get that out of his hea- "Neil? Are you listening?! This is very important! This will help you become a level 3 wizard!" Neil broke out of his thoughts forgetting that he was even in a conversation with Nerris. "Sorry Nerris, I blanked out for a bit." the were only four kids left on the bus, Nerris, Ered, Dolph, and Himself. "Ugh whatever." She then turned back towards Ered and Dolph who were in a conversation of their own. "Neil? Are you ok? I know having to say goodbye to your friends was hard, but I'm positive you will see them all next year! I know Nikki's definitely coming back next year!" David said enthusiastically like always. "That's the thing David, I know I'll see Nikki, I mean we go to the same school, and her mum's really into my dad, but that's besides the point. I might never see Max again! Something wrong David! You should have seen him this morning!" Neil wanted so bad to go see Max, he didn't seem ok when the bus pulled away. "Neil, what are you talking about?"

Earlier that day

"Max? aren't you going to start packing? We're leaving in fifteen minutes." Max reached under his bed and pulled out a small black duffel bag, he then grabbed Mr. Honeynuts, his nope mug, his bb gun that David gave him on the day it snowed, a group picture of the campers, the bottom of the staff that David gave him when they had from the Order of the Sparrow and finally his extra blue hoodie. He then zipped up the bag and turned to Neil. "Done." "That's it? that's all you have?" Neil was in disbelief. "Yep. What about it?" Max raised an eyebrow as he shrugged. "I just... that's so little!" "So? I pack light. Why the fuck do you care?" Max was Getting defensive and Neil knew it. "Never mind. Just curious." Neil knew when to drop the subject. "So… Ready to head home?" "Meh." That was the only response he got from Max as he looked down and kicked at the ground. "Max, are you okay?" "Jesus Christ. What's with all the stupid fucking questions?" what's got him so frustrated? Neil thought to himself. "Okay Campers. Unless you want to stay here till next year we better get moving, off to the town!" The two campers quietly trailed after him.

Present time

"Neil, I'm sure Max is alright, you probably just miss him, that's all. I'm sure everything is gonna be alright." David is still trying to find the good in the situation even though he agreed in his head with Neil's suspicions. "... Yeah you're probably right, thanks David." "No problemo." Something's clearly wrong. He only had one thing running through his mind.

Will everything be alright?


	4. Nikki's Story- Prologue - Trying to Help

Everything's Gonna be Alright

Chapter 3 - Prologue

Nikki's Story - Trying to Help

The bus was full of chatter from all of the kids seated, Nikki was sat next to Max in the second last row. Her small legs swung to and fro as she turned her head to look at the boy next to her. His head was rested against the window as he gazed at the trees speeding by. "Are you excited to go home?" Nikki started conversation. "Meh." Was all she got. "Well. I am." She answered her own question. "That's great Nikki." Max answered sarcastically. "Jeez. Temper temper. How about we start some chaos one more time." She tried again as she tapped Neil who was sat in front of the two to alert him. "Nah. You two can knock yourselves out." He answered as he looked at his friends. "Is everything okay Max?" Nikki asked in a concerned tone. "Yeah, just not feeling it." That sort of eased her worries. Neil turned back around and continued his conversation with Nerris. "C'mon Max. Please tell me what's up. We're best friends! I wanna help." At this point, Nikki was desperate to help her friend. "Nikki just drop it okay." "But Max, somethings wrong. I know it. Please just tell me. It can't be too bad." Nikki tried to rationalise with him. "Nikki seriously. Drop it." Max said a bit more seriously this time, however Nikki still refused to budge. "Max. You can trust me! " "I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME OKAY!"

Max had snapped. He screamed out loud the entire bus once full of chatter, was now silent. Max turned his head back towards the window acting as if nothing had ever happened. All the other campers had slowly began their conversations again other than Neil and Nerris. Max's face now stained with a blush, completely ignored Nikki and Neil's attempt to restart a conversation. "Max, why not. Is something wrong. You have to tell us so we can help." Nikki now practically begging Max for answers, Neil too was curious and concerned. "How Nikki? Nobody is going to listen to a bunch of kids. Because that's all we are! A bunch of kids! You don't understand! Nobody does!" Max began to rant as he finally faced his friends. "Max…" Nikki began before being cut off by David. "Okay Nikki! This is your stop! Off you hop! Can't wait to see you next year!" Max turned back once again to the window staring blankly. "Bye Nikki." He said as she began gathering her stuff. "Bye Max…" she responded softly as she stood up and walked to the door of the bus. She gave Neil a weak smile and a small wave as she continued her walk. Before she could say goodbye to everyone David grabbed her arm gently. "Don't you worry Nikki! Everything's gonna be alright." He told her before giving her a smile. "Bye everyone." She said before almost immediately leaving the bus. She heard a chorus of "BYE NIKKI!" behind her as the bus sped off, she didn't bother to turn around. She only had one thought in her head.

Will everything be alright?


	5. David's story - Prologue - Questions

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter 4 - Prologue**

 **David's story - Questions**

"Neil, I'm sure Max is alright, you probably just miss him, that's all. I'm sure everything is gonna be okay." David told Neil with a hopeful smile on his face, but if he was being honest. he didn't know if everything was going to be alright. He knew exactly what he's talking about, he saw it too. Something is up. From the way he was acting at camp all the way to what he said earlier. He sat there as he questioned everything he had told Neil. Before he knew it all his thoughts got interrupted by Gwen. "Hey, you alright?" "Why would you ask? I'm in tip top shape." I answered with a small smile. "You just looked kind of out of it, like you were going through shit." She answered laughing as she said the last part. he gave a small smile to her and assured her he was fine. "C'mon David, spill already. I won't tell. Hell my dual major in psychology can finally come to good use." "I'm really okay Gwen. Thank you though." I tried to brush her off. "Okay, if you're sure." She finally commented before she turned back to reading her book. "Oh and David, everything is gonna be alright." he smiled back at her and nodded to tell her he understood.

He continued to think about Max, as well as what he said earlier. Before he knew it, all the campers had gotten off the bus. Only Quartermaster, Gwen and himself remained, then suddenly Gwen stood up grabbing her bags. "Well. See you when I see you." she said to David before stepping off the bus. As he sat alone in the back of the bus he had so may questions racing through his mind.

What was Max talking about?

Was Max going to be alright?

Why doesn't Max want to go home?

Was it just that he didn't want to leave camp?

Does something happen at home that we don't know about?

However one question stood out amongst all others.

 _Will everything really be alright?_


	6. Max's Story - Chapter 1 - Normal Life

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter - 5**

 **Max's Story - "Normal" Life**

"Maxwell! Bring me a cold beer!" Max heard his father yell from the living room, probably in his sitting chair. "Why don't you get it yourself you lazy fucking bastard." Max quietly mumbled under his breath as he begrudgingly got up from where he was sitting on his bed. As he walked out into the hallway to complete the task his father had given him he saw shattered pieces of glass. He slowly tiptoed down the hall trying his hardest to avoid the shards, as he continued, he heard a loud bellow of his name that made him jump. "Maxwell! Hurry up boy!" Max tried to proceed before he felt a harsh stabbing pain in his foot. "Ow, shit." He hissed to himself faintly, as he looked towards his small foot he saw a large gash with a piece of glass in the middle of it. "Fuck!" he cursed. Max swiftly ripped the chunk of glass out of his foot. He quickly grabbed an elastic wrap bandage out of his pocket, he always kept one there for cases just like these, it had happened to often. "Maxwell! What is taking so long! How long does it take to get a beer and bring it to me?" Max trudged to the fridge obeying his father not wanting another one of his 'punishments'. He then walked towards his father and placed the beer bottle down on the side table next to him. "About fucking time, it took you forever, the fuck were you-" Max walked off before his father could finish his lecture. "Hey! The fuck you think you going! Get your ass back here you ungrateful little shit!" his father yelled. "It's rude to walk off when someone's talking to you. We need to fix that. Turn around!" Max instantly regretted walking off, his father slowly rose from his chair and started removing his belt. and gripping it tight ready to belt the 10 year old.

Around five minutes later Max heard his mother screech from their bedroom. "Ryland! We're out of the good stuff!" Max knew what that meant, it meant that they were out of drugs or Alcohol, or both. "We have to go out and get some more, besides we can't have the stupid kid fuck it up. And we're having a party tonight!" She continued entering the lounge. "C'mon!" she insisted, half dragging her husband out the door. "Maxwell, Go to your room. Your so unappreciative of it you know that? Do you know how hard we work so you can have a room? So you can live here, in this lovely neighbourhood?" With that the door was slammed and his parents had left in the van that they had. It was about 2 hours later when his parents came home, and Max could tell that they were high, because of all the noise they were making. "Maxwell! Get your fucking ass here, right now!" His father said in an angry slur. Max then emerged from his room and entered the hallway to the cold gaze of his parents. Max's father then started undoing his belt and grabbed it tight again, once again he began to beat Max. The beating continued for 30 minutes and ended with mad having a broken nose, multiple bruises on his arms, legs, back and sides, His parents then forced him to his room again for the night without dinner.

Max wasn't at all fased, nor surprised by his parents actions. 'Same shit, different day.' Is what he said. He then pulled out his phone and stared messaging the group chat he had with Nikki and Neil. "Sup losers how r u?" Within seconds he got a reply from Nikki "Hey Max! I'm pretty good missing camp tho :(" Then there was a reply from Neil "Hey guys, I'm pretty good. I'm staying with my mum right now, can't wait for school though."

Of course they're good! Max thought to himself. "How about you Max? Are you okay after everything that happened on the bus?" Neil messaged. "Yeah Max u miss us? " Nikki chimed in. 'Fuck! what am I supposed to tell them?' "Meh, I'm alive. :/ definitely weird without u guys here and David's constant happiness." He replied. "IKR!" Was all he got from Nikki. "Hey I gotta go I'm getting home now ttyl byeeeeee ;P" Nikki said before she left. "I should also hop off, my Mum is calling me. I'll talk to you later, bye." Neil sent. "K bye." Was all Max texted. By this point his nose was throbbing really bad by now. He knew his parents wouldn't do shit, he also knew that he needed someone to help him with his nose otherwise it could get worse. Then he realised something, he had David's number! David would help right? No, why would David help him? It's not like he actually cared. It was just his job to care, right? He sat there for a few minutes contemplating what to do. "Fuck it." he said to himself, if his parents found out he called someone he would be dead. So Max did the most logical thing, he snuck out, besides, they were too high to notice, not to mention they have a massive party tonight. They never come into his room when there's a party, or ever. They wouldn't come into his room tonight and notice he was gone, right?

Max grabbed his backpack and placed everything from his duffle bag into his backpack. He then snuck out using his window, he headed straight towards the park. By the time he had reached it was around 7PM, he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his phone. He clicked on contacts and found David's name, and pressed call. He then heard what sounded like a very confused David on the other line. "Max?" "David? I need some help." was all he could muster. "Max what's wrong, where are you, are you ok?" Questions came pouring out of David's mouth. "I'm coming to get you! Where are you?" Max could hear David's car key jingling in the background. "The park on the Eastern side of town. I didn't know who else to call." was all he said. "Max! Why are you on that side of town!? Don't you know how dangerous it is over that side!?" David said worriedly "I live on this side of town." He answered coldly. "Oh… I'll be there in 30 minutes tops, okay Max?" David tried to avoid the awkward tension beginning to rise. "Okay. See you then." "Oh, and Max. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright." David told him before hanging up. As max stood there he had one question running through his mind.

 _Will everything be alright?_


	7. David's story- Chapter 2 -Help is Coming

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter - 6**

 **David's Story - Help is Coming**

Camp was over… what was he going to do for the next eight months? The hardest to say goodbye to was Max, well. More like he didn't get to at all. Sure, sometimes he would push him to his limits. But no matter how trying he could get. He was still very fond of Max. It was around 7pm, David was having dinner when he heard his phone buzz.

That would probably be Gwen. David thought to himself as he reached for his phone, but when he saw the caller ID he nearly gave himself a heart attack. "MAX!?" David yelled out of pure surprise and quickly picked up his phone and pressed the answer button. "Max?" It was a dumb question, I mean who else would be using Max's phone, let alone dial him? David already had a million things going through his head on why Max was calling him. They were slowly but surely turning to the worst. He was a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off, waiting for Max to say something. "David? I need some help." _Click_. that was all it took, he knew something was wrong, Max NEVER asks for help, EVER. "Max what's wrong? Where are you? Are you ok?" He didn't know why but all he could say were questions and he couldn't stop. It was like word vomit, it just wouldn't stop. Without even realising it he was grabbing his coat and keys and was halfway out the door when he came to a conclusion, he didn't care if Max didn't want him to come. He was coming no matter what. "I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" He then bolted down the stairs, almost falling down twice. "The park on the Eastern side of town. I didn't know who else to call." David stopped dead in his tracks just trying to process where Max was. "Max! Why are you on that side of town!? Don't you know how dangerous it is over that side!?" David had now raised his pace to a jog wanting to get Max away from that awful side of town. "I live on this side of town." With that, something struck within David, fear, worry, sadness, guilt? Or was it all together? "Oh, I'll be there in 30 minutes tops, ok Max?" His voice was a lot softer, he started the car and backed out of the parking lot. "Okay, See you then." With that, the call was over. On the drive to get Max all he could think was, 'what happened?' all these different equations kept playing through his head, what happened? That's all he wanted to know, what happened, and how he could take all of the pain and fear away.

By the time that David arrived it was 7:25pm the rain was pouring. David stepped out of his car and grabbed out the umbrella out of the back seat of his car. As he stepped out of the car he opened the umbrella and started to look for Max, he started to get really worried after 5 minutes of searching. As David searched around he saw a little kid wrapped in a light blue hoodie under a broken swing, David rushed over to their side. "Max?" The small child looked up towards David. He looked down he saw blood, tears and bruises. "Max! What happened? I mean how? Who?" Dread. Sher anger, concern and sadness. "David? I..I." "C'mon Max." David led Max towards his car and was determined to get Max into a warmer, safer spot.


	8. Nikki's Story - Chapter 3 - Just Listen!

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter - 7**

 **Nikki's Story - Just Listen**

"Ugh, I can't believe camp's over now, what am I supposed to do?" Nikki thought to herself. She was super upset, not only did she have to say goodbye to all her friends - well, save for Neil, seeing as they go to the same school - but she had to go home to her Mum and one of what was it now? Eight boyfriend? She was losing track at this point. She would much have rathered go home to her Dad's. Purely because at least at her Dad's it was only him and her. No one else. No distractions.

After 50 minutes of driving - and Max's outburst - it was finally her house. There were about 7 kids still on the bus she grabbed her stuff at her feet, gave Max a sad glance. "Bye Max... " she said softly and gave a weak wave as she walked past him. As she towards the steps to hop off the bus she felt a hand grab her forearm. She looked to see who the culprit was. David. She really wasn't in the mood for his jubilant attitude. She really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. All she caught was 'Everything's gonna be alright.' She knew he was just trying to make her feel better so she just gave him a smile, turned around and said goodbye to everyone. Her eye catching Max, he was still looking out the window. However she saw something that no one else did. Max was he? No, he couldn't be... Could he? Max crying? No Max never cries. Max looked up from the window and for a second the two of their eyes connected. Before it got awkward nikki quickly raced off the bus.

So far all of the camper's parents were there waiting for them to give them a big hug, but not Nikki's Mum. Nikki was used to this by now, but nevertheless it still hurt. It wasn't the first time her Mum had ghosted her. The only thing that was different this time was that her Mum promised to be there when she got off the bus, so she didn't have to walk home on her own. And for some reason part of Nikki actually believed that for once her mum wasn't lying. She turned back around and looked at the bus and gave Max and Neil one last wave. After walking for around half an hour she finally reached her front door. She knocked on the door expecting her mum or one of her many boyfriends. Out of all the people she expected to answer the door. It definitely was not him.

"Dad?"

"Dad!" Nikki exclaimed as she jumped into her Dad's arms. "Hey Possum!" She loved that nickname, it was what her father called her ever since she could remember. Her mum came walking up in the background, she did not look happy, oh no. "Nicolette, we have to talk to you, c'mon." Her mum dragged her inside by her arm. Once she got to the lounge room she had figured out why her mum was not so happy. There was another woman on the couch, she had a little girl next to her about 4 maybe 5 years old definitely younger than her. On one couch there was her mother and on the other, her father and these 2 strangers. "What's going on?" Nikki already knew what was up, she just wanted to hear it from them. "Well Possum, this is Aisha and her daughter Caitlin… they are going to be your new step-mum and step-sister." Her father tried to explain, Nikki's insides were burning, she felt as if her heart was being ripped from her chest. As if the air around her was closing her in and suffocating her. She wanted to kick and scream and bite and punch. She wanted to throw a tantrum. Run back to camp back to when everything was fine.

"Ok… So why are you telling me this?" She came off calm, she definitely didn't feel like that in the inside. "Well you see Nikki your father doesn't feel like you are being looked after well. That you will be better living with him, and these two." Her mother finished as she rolled her eyes. "But that means I would have to leave all my friends at school. I won't be able to see Neil, or Ashton, or Charlie ever again!" All of a sudden it was as if the entire world was crumbling and collapsing on top of her. As if she was trapped and she couldnt escape. "C'mon Possum it won't be like that, wait who's Neil?" Her father asked as he raised his eyebrow. "He's just a friend dad. They're my friends, and I don't wanna leave them! What does that mean that I won't ever be able to go back to camp? Do I even get a say in this. Oh wait… that's right. Nikki never gets a say." Nikki was getting angry, no one was listening to her, that's why she loved her dad, he always listened, not this time though. "Now Possum. Listen I feel like you would be better taken care of me if you went with me." he tried to reason. "Dad! Your not listening, I. Don't. Want. To. Leave!" "Now Possum. You have to try to underst-"

"NO DAD! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! I DON'T WANT TO!"

Her brain kept coming back to what she heard David say in the bus. Everything's gonna be alright.

Well it sure as hell doesn't feel like it.

 _No one understands._


	9. Neil's Story - Chapter 4 - Competition

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter - 8**

 **Neil's Story - Competition**

"I should also hop off, my Mum is calling me. I'll talk to you later, bye." Neil sent the message to the group chat quickly before walking towards the living room where his Mother was on the phone. Ever since he was a baby his Mum had always told him it was wrong to eavesdrop but all the time with Max and Nikki taught him otherwise. He quietly snuck up to the wall and tuned into the conversation. "My little Neil is an absolute genius!" He heard his Mother say to the other person through the phone. "Oh please, I'm sure Cassidy is nowhere near as smart as my Neil." His Mother's voice started to slowly become aggressive. "Do you have any idea what my son has accomplished? Fine. We shall see who has the smarter child. The science competition, My Neil verses your daughter. My the best child win, and just so you know. I don't intend on losing." Neil listened carefully to every word. "Neil sweetheart!" She called out for her son. Neil then silently got up from where he was sitting on the other side of the wall. "Yes?" he answered as he entered the room. "You remember that girl… Cassidy?" She spoke in an irritated voice. "Yes, the girl from the science competition, the one I won last year right? She came second." He answered. "Yes, that's correct. Well as you should know there is a science competition in a few days. You will be competing, and so will she." She informed him as she went to leave. "Wait. When was I told this?" Neil asked his Mother. "Just now." Exiting the room quickly leaving Neil alone to prepare for the competition. All Neil could hear was the end of his Mother's conversation with Cassidy's Mother. _Just so you know. I don't intend on losing._ It was on repeat in his head. It wasn't like his Mother was competing. He couldn't let his Mother down. Not after everything. It was his fault his parents got divorced in the first place. He couldn't let his Mother down once again. He couldn't make a liar out of his Mother. He couldn't let this be his fault too. He felt all this pressure slowly building up on his shoulders. He couldn't make a mistake. He couldn't be the mistake. As he entered his room to start preparing for this contest he had on this on his mind.

 _No one understands._


	10. David's story- Chapter 5 - At Any Cost

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter - 9**

 **David's Story - At Any Cost**

As Max got into my car I knew I had to help him. No matter the cost. So many questions were flooding my mind, things like:

What happened?

Who did this?

When did this happen?

Are you okay?

Why did someone do this?

How long ago was it?

Where did this happen?

Do your parents know?

Where are your parents?

So that's exactly what I asked. I didn't get it. I knew the second I met Max that he was different, he reminded me of myself when I first went to Camp Campbell. My heart broke at the sound of his small fragile voice when I heard him over the phone. But why? I had never felt this way to any other camper who has come to the camp for the summer. So why Max? Was it simply because he reminded me of myself? Or was it something else?

Everytime I asked him a question I just got silence as an answer. I wanted to know how to help, but I couldn't unless he told me. "Max please. Tell me who did this!" I'm practically begging for answers at this point. "Where are we going?" I hear him quietly ask from the back seat. "The hospital, you need medical attention Max, and I'll be damned if I don't get you the necessary care you need." If I know Max he'll refuse, with him being so stubborn.

"Don't you need a parent or legal guardian or some shit to take you to the hospital?" I hear Max's sarcastic voice. Damn. I forgot about that. Think David, think! "Yes, so when we get there I'm going to be your uncle who is taking care of you. Okay." C'mon Max just work with me. "David, we don't even look related. There's no why they'll believe that." Max voice was practically dripping with sarcasm at this point. "Besides, my parents will want me home." Excuse 1. "I'm sure they'll want you healthy before anything else Max." I told him, refusing to give into his excuses. "I'm too tired, I'll go tomorrow, just take me home." Excuse 2. "Tomorrow might be too late Max, besides I'm sure you can take a little nap while we're waiting." "Well, who's gonna pay for the hospital visit? Cause I don't have any money on me." Excuse 3. "I will. I will pay for anything you need. If it helps, I will do whatever it takes!" I answered all his questions. From there I was all in. There is no way I could just bail now. Not after I had promised. "David, no." Max answered. As I went to reply to his almost pleas. "Just take me home." He answered in an almost broken voice.

"Then why did you call me if you just wanted to go home Max?" I asked slowly getting tired of not getting the answers I needed to know. "I… I… I don't know." A hushed voice finally answered one of my questions. "Max, I know you don't want to tell me. But for me to help you you need to tell me what happened." I Slowly pulled off of the road. "No."

One things for sure.

 _This is gonna be a long night._


	11. Max's Story - Chapter 6 - Excuses

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter - 10**

 **Max's Story - Excuses**

I sat in the back of David's car silently, he kept asking me questions, questions I didn't know how to answer or questions I didn't want to answer. Things like

What happened?

Who did this?

When did this happen?

Are you okay?

Why did someone do this?

How long ago was it?

Where did this happen?

Do your parents know?

The list goes on.

All of these questions I knew the answers to, none of them I wanted to answer so I just sat silently, ignoring every question, arms crossed. What would he say when he found everything that had happened. Would he freak out on me. What would happen to me? If there was one thing that my shitty parents did teach me is that you can never trust anyone especially adults. If you have to depend on others then you're weak. The moment you trust someone is the moment they turn around and stab you in the back. And once you think they've changed. Boom.

Every time I'd ignore him it would be awkward. I hated silence, especially the sigh he would give after not getting an answer. I mean, I called him to help, I guess. Well here he is and I'm just here sitting silently. Why did I even call him? I mean at camp if something was wrong I'd go to him, force of habit maybe? Or was it more? Nope, no way! I was not getting attached. First rule of survival. Never trust anyone.

"Max please. Tell me who did this!" He was basically begging for answers at this point, but I'm not stupid. I know that if I tell him he'll probably go to the police, I'll be put into the system, probably be forced to be put through therapy. I only have two words to tell you how I feel, fuck that. One thing I've learned, you can't trust anyone, especially not adults. They'll use you, beat you, then finally they'll throw you away, why do you think I'm such a shit?

"Where are we going?" I ask instead of answering another one of his stupid ass questions. I stare out the window watching the raindrops racing off the window. "The hospital, you need medical attention Max, and I'll be damned if I don't get you the necessary care you need." Hospital! I feel myself start to panic. I hate hospitals, so many questions, so many people, people touching you, what if they ask what happened? What if they get mad at you for not telling them? What if they take me somewhere?

"Don't you need a parent or legal guardian or some shit to take you to the hospital?" I ask trying to not let my panic show. "Yes, so when we get there I'm going to be your uncle who is taking care of you. Okay." He wasn't going to take no as an answer was he? I start thinking of all possible excuses so we didn't have to go. We don't look related. My parents want me home. I'm too tired. Who's gonna pay for it?

"David, we don't even look related. There's no why they'll believe that." I say trying to sound as normal as I could. "Besides, my parents will want me home." Nailed it! He's gotta listen to me! I thought to myself. "I'm sure they'll want you healthy before anything else Max." Shit. Okay David's excuse number one. "I'm too tired, I'll go tomorrow, just take me home." Excuse number two. I mean like. C'mon David! Just take me home. Wait no. Take me back to the park. "Tomorrow might be too late Max, besides I'm sure you can take a little nap while we're waiting." Excuse number three. AAAAAAAA. Why won't he let me free. "Well, who's gonna pay for the hospital visit? Cause I don't have any money on me." Boom. He can't argue with that. "I will. I will pay for anything you need. If it helps, I will do whatever it takes!" As David said that I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. It wasn't bad or anything, just. Unusual, I kinda liked it. It made me feel warm inside. The only other time I felt this was at camp. I then realised what David had just offered. He had just offered to cover all of his medical expenses. "David, no. Just take me home." Sounding too beggingly for his liking.

"Then why did you call me if you just wanted to go home Max?" David asked in a soft but still irritated voice. My mind started to spin. Why did I call him? Was it because I trust him? No. Trust no one. My mind was screaming. I didn't know what to say. All I knew the moment I called him was _I need someone._ But why David. I have no clue. "I… I… I don't know." I felt warm streams of tears fall off of my cheeks and onto my cheeks. I wanted so badly to curl up into a ball and cry. My had was screaming at me. Scolding me for letting even a slight of my emotion slip. "Max, I know you don't want to tell me. But for me to help you you need to tell me what happened." He said in a sympathetic voice. "No." I said sternly. I am so confused.

 _What do I do?_


	12. Nikki's Story-Chapter7-Unexpected Friend

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter - 11**

 **Nikki's Story - Unexpected Friendship**

"NO DAD! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! I DON'T WANT TO!" Her brain kept coming back to what she heard David say in the bus. Everything's gonna be alright. Well it sure as hell doesn't feel like it. Nikki went to open her mouth to continue to have people listen. "NICOLETTE, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Nikki slightly jumped at her Dad's raised voice. "You don't get a choice in this matter whether you like it or not." He finished his sentence slightly more gentle than earlier. "Why not? It's my life! Why don't I get a choice? You can't make me. I won't do it! You can't make me!" Out the room she ran as fast as her legs would let her. Out of the lounge room she ran and into her room. She immediately flopped onto her bed, tears of anger streaming down her cheeks and onto her pants.

Her phone then vibrated from inside her pocket it was a message from the group chat with Max, Neil and herself. The first thing she read was Max's message. _Sup losers how r u?_ Nikki then responded within mere seconds excited to talk to her friends despite how horrible she felt in that moment. She knew she had to pretend to be okay, besides she was the happy, optimistic one of the group. _Hey Max! I'm pretty good missing camp tho :(_ Sent. The message went through. Now we wait she thought to herself. _Hey guys, I'm pretty good. I'm staying with my mum right now, can't wait for school though._ As Nikki read what Neil had said she rolled her eyes in envy. Of course he's okay. Max probably is too. _How about you Max? Are you okay after everything that happened on the bus?_ Neil sent through a message again. _Yeah Max u miss us?_ I sent through trying to sound as okay as possible. _Meh, I'm alive :/ definitely weird without u guys here and David's constant happiness._ AWWWWW Max misses us, well more or less. He wasn't wrong though. At least with camp when everything was crazy i had my friends there, but now i have to go through my problems alone. She agreed with Max though. It definitely is Weird without everyone else around. _IKR!_ Before Nikki could say anything else she heard a faint knock at her door. _Hey I gotta go I'm getting home now ttyl byeeeeee ;P_ She made up an excuse. She placed her phone beside her on her bed and turned towards the door. "Who is it?" Nikki asked in an annoyed voice. "Um… can I come in? Please?" An almost inaudible voice came from the other side. Almost immediately she knew who it was… Caitlin. "Fine. But only for five minutes. Slowly the door creaked open and in came in the petite little girl. "What?" Nikki said in a cold dull voice. "I wanted to talk to you." It came out as more of a question than an answer. "If you're here because my Dad told you to, or even your mum, then get out cause I don't want to hear it. You can tell them that I don't want to. And there's nothing they can do about it."

Cold and to the point, she didn't care if she came off as rude, she just wanted to be listened to. "They didn't send me here, I wanted to come in and talk." The small girl looked down as she spoke. "Talk about what?" Nikki began to fiddle with her bedsheets. "I don't know, I guess just getting to know you?" Nikki could tell that she was nervous. "Look, I know you don't want this to happen. Like you don't have a choice, and maybe you don't, I get it. I don't want this to happen. Everything's about to change and there's nothing we can do about it. I just thought; even though this is messing with everything, for both of us, I thought, if one other person would understand it would be you." Nikki was speechless. This little girl who could be no older than six was being so mature. "I know what you think, that I'm just going to be this annoying little girl who doesn't get it, but I do. And I thought, maybe, just for a second. I wouldn't be going through this alone, all I got was you being rude. I really want to be friends, even if you don't want my Mum and I with you and your Dad. I figured at least we could be friends, even if our Mums aren't. So please, if you don't want to be friends, just tell me and i'll leave you alone. But, I won't give up. I never do."

" _Okay, let's talk."_


	13. Neil's Story - Chapter 8 - The Note

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter - 12**

 **Neil's Story - The Note**

Neil sat at his desk preparing for the science contest. He then logged onto his computer and searched up the contest that he was going to be entered into. "Sleepy Peak Science Contest." He said reading the name out loud. He then clicked on the contestants to see who he would be competing against. His eyes scanned through the list looking for a name he recognised.

"Jessica, Tony, Andrew, Lisa… uhhhh Samuel, Melissa." Suddenly he saw a name that he couldn't forget. "Cassidy." His voice wasn't one of hatred or annoyance, but more one of relief. "At least I know someone there." Shrugging his shoulders he let his body relax. He turned around on his swivel chair and looked at the trophies sat on top of his oak wood dresser. Most were first place, some were medals, but even then they were first. However, his eyes gravitated towards the second place medal sat towards the back (mainly because his mother wasn't too proud of him getting second. Anything under first wasn't displayed, Neil insisted that that one stay displayed).

Slowly Neil raised himself from his grey swivel chair, he then walked towards the shining gold mess. He reached through all the gold to collect the prize he really wanted. Cautiously he picked up the medal as if it were a measly little twig, underneath the silver there was a folded note he knew all too well. He swiftly navigated his hand through the crowd to pick up the paper. He felt his fingertips come into contact with the edge and as though his life depended on it, he grabbed the message and raced back to the neat bed. Neil hopped up onto his bed, he sat with his legs crossed, back resting against the headboard. Gently placed the silver next to his and gingerly opened the note. It read:

14/06/2019

Neil,

I know you aren't a fan of losing, I'm sorry if you get into trouble from your Mum for losing, but I wanted to say thank you, thanks for giving me competition. I know that neither of us wanted to compete, but I'm glad we both did. If our Mums didn't make us, well… I wouldn't have met you. I hope that we can keep in contact after this. I want you to know that you are awesome. I look forward to seeing you next competition, don't forget about me while you go off to summer camp. Camp Campbell was it? I hope you have fun while you're gone, I can't wait to hear all about it.

Have fun with your silver. Let's see if you can take gold next time, I promise, next time I see you, I'm definitely not going easy. If you want gold you're going to have to take it from me. Till I see you next time.

From, Cassidy.

Neil slowly placed the note beside him and rested his head against the headboard, from that one note, slowly the thought of going to the science competition wasn't so unbearable anymore, all because of her.

 _Because of her._


	14. David's Story - Chapter 9 - Arrived

p id="docs-internal-guid-e90f6403-7fff-4e52-f1f7-098d73b726c7" dir="ltr" style="color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 8pt; margin-top: 8pt; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everything's Gonna be Alright/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.8; margin-bottom: 8pt; margin-top: 8pt; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter - 13/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.8; margin-bottom: 8pt; margin-top: 8pt; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"David's Story - Arrived/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 8pt; margin-top: 8pt; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 8.5pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Swiftly the car parked and out hopped David. Max stayed where he was his chin glued to the palm of his hand refusing to budge. David then tapped on the glass to signal to the boy to hop out. Max coldly stared at him and shook his head. David released a loud sigh before returning to the front seat of the car. "Max, please. Can we just go in, please." "No." The young boy coldy answered. "Max we've talked about this. Please Max, please. The only reason we're here is just to get you patched up and make sure that you're okay." David tried to explain to Max for what seemed to be the tenth time that night. "After this I can take you home, or take you to get some pizza. Whatever you want. But, we have to get this done first." Max sighed heavily, slowly pulling on the door handle and unbuckling his seatbelt David gave way to a large smile of relief. As the two approached the entrance of the hospital David felt something pulling at his leg, tighter and tighter as they got closer. He looked down to see the small boy basically clinging to his leg. David decided not to question, in fear of Max completely changing his mind, and instead pretend like nothing had changed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 8pt; margin-top: 8pt; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 8.5pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After being checked into the triage of the hospital David sat next to Max and decided to watch whatever was on the tv on the wall across them. Flames, the building was engulfed with them. It was one from the eastern side of town. David concluded that it was the news. As he read some of the information given he had discovered that the garage had exploded and started a fire. It was horrible, David decided to turn his attention to Max instead. As he looked over he saw Max infatuated with what was on the tv. "Max, You okay?" Max shook his head slightly. "What?" "You looked kinda lost there buddy, you okay?" Concern started to spread over David's face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/1.38 Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 8pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/1.38 Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 8pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 8.5pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, it's nothing."/span/p 


	15. Max's Story - Chapter 10 - Gone

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter - 14**

 **Max's Story - Gone**

Max felt the car come to a stop, he didn't budge. His elbow stayed glued to the windowsill cheek lying stagnant in his palm. He stared at the multiple cars parked in the car park. All of a sudden David knocked on the window and signaled to get out. It startled Max slightly however, The boy gave him a harsh stare and shook his head. There was no way that David was going to get him out of this car, let alone get him into the god forsaken hospital. He watched as David sighed heavily and returned to the front seat of the car. "Max, please. Can we just go in, please." He sounded exhausted and defeated but nevertheless Max was not about to give in. "No." That sounded colder than he had intended, was he going to rephrase what he had just said? Nope. "Max we've talked about this. Please Max, please. The only reason we're here is just to get you patched up and make sure that you're okay." Max was so tired of having to listen to David beg and plead with him. His stomach was turning and his mind was screaming at him repeating the same thing over and over. The longer Max sat there the worse he felt, finally he concluded to just it over with. There was no way he was going to change David's mind. He sighed heavily himself before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

The closer the pair got to the hospital the stiffer he felt his body become, the more his stomach churned the louder his inner thoughts screamed and the more insecure he felt. He knew he had to get over it though. No point wussing out. He did this. He decided to go in. Swiftly the doors of the hospital opened letting out those who Max considered the luckiest people in the world. He stayed close to David as he looked over all those in the waiting room, coughing and wheezing. He felt a wave of nausea strike his body, before he could do anything David was leading him to a seat. Max sat there fiddling with his fingers and the layers of his cyan hoodie. Before long he had inspected the entire room. Found all possible escape routes, looked over all the vending machines, all the people sat waiting to be helped. Finally his eyes rested on the tv.

He had no clue what was on until he saw flames. Max assumed that it was some sort of action movie, that it was the middle of some intense scene. That was until he saw the firefighters. The fires soon disappeared from the screen, to a news lady he wasn't really paying attention but then suddenly he saw the address. If the feeling in his stomach wasn't bad enough he felt, what some would say his heart dropping. It then cut back to video of the house engulfed by flames. He watched as his house turned to nothing but ash. Before he could do or say anything all his thoughts were interrupted by David. "Max, You okay?" Max slightly shook his head to eliminate the wave of dizziness that had overcome him. "What?" Max asked unsure of what was happening. "You looked kinda lost there buddy, you okay?" David's face twisting into one of concern for what seemed to Max for about the millionth time in one night. Max couldn't say no, so he said the most common lie he tells everyone.

"Yeah, it's nothing."


	16. Nikki's Story-Chapter11-Always Listening

**Everything's Gonna be Alright**

 **Chapter - 15**

 **Nikki's Story - Always Listening**

It had been around 10 minutes since the two had begun to talk. Nikki had learnt about Caitlin and in return Caitlin had learnt about Nikki, Mainly about Camp Campbell, more specifically Max and Neil. Once the girls let their guard down the pair really enjoyed each other's company, though before long they were interrupted. "Nicolette, your daddy says that you've got to get your stuff together to go to his house. You're leaving in 15." Nikki knew there was a large amount of agitation in her Mum's voice, she sighed heavily before getting off her bed and laying down the bag she had brought back with her from camp. She got rid of her dirty clothes and replaced them with fresh ones before rezipping her bag. Caitlin watched Nikki throughout the whole process subconsciously. "What?" Nikki said as she turned to face Caitlin. "Huh?" Caitlin shook her head slightly, waking up from the slight daze she was in. "Huh?" Nikki answered. "What?" The girls looked at each other completely confused for a period of time before bursting into laughter. After the fit of giggles had passed Nikki climbed back onto the bed "So what's the plan?"

Nikki was sat behind the driver's seat staring out the window. The silence was deafening, you could hear a pin drop. The only thing preventing it from being completely silent was the low hum of the radio. She sat there wishing for someone to save her from the hell she was enduring. Everything was so normal, too normal. It scared her how normal everything was. After being at camp for so long anything normal was abnormal. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate, she looked down to see a message notification. She immediately clicked on the notification hoping to escape the almost silent car for even a second.

"Hey guys, what's going on for you?" Neil sent to the group. "Im heading to my Dads house" Nikki replied. "Cool, what do you think Max is up to?" "No clue." Nikki smiled at the thought of her friends. "Oh yeah, I'm going to be in the Sleepy Peak Science Contest. I've entered the contest before but I figured I'd enter again for some fun. If you and Max want it'd be cool if the two came and watched." Neil offered. "Are you going to make things explode? Please say yes please say yes!" "What? Nikki. I'm not going to make things explode." "Awwwww man :(((( ill ask Dad if i can come and watch promise." "Cool beans. Sorry to cut this conversation short but I've really got to prepare for this contest. I'll keep you updated." "Byeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Swiftly the car came to a stop as her Dad pulled into the driveway. Aisha immediately got out of the car, searching for her keys to open the door. Nikki's dad stepped out of the car and opened the door for Nikki, she hopped out and walked to the boot of the car to grab her bag, Caitlin was carrying Nikki's backpack for her waiting silently behind her mother. The "family" entered the house, Aisha promptly walked to her bedroom. Caitlin and Nikki's Dad helped Nikki get her belongings to her room, the bags were placed neatly at the end of the bed before the two left Nikki alone to have her space. As Nikki was walking to her desk she heard her Dad quietly ask Caitlin to go play in her room for a bit. She took little notice before looking for places to hang some pictures from camp around the room.

Before long Nikki had decided to place the photos above her bed and looked around her desk to try and find some blu-tac. After searching her desk for a few minutes she went on a mission to find her Dad. She figured if anyone knew where it was it would be him. She checked the kitchen, the lounge room, bathroom, laundry room, The backyard she even double checked every room. After a good solid five minutes she had concluded that he could only be in his bedroom. As Nikki got closer to her Dad's room she heard two voices, she could only assume it was her Dad and Aisha. She decided to listen in to what the adults were talking about. The longer she listened to more it reminded her of her parents fighting.

"You really want her here? Noah, she's pathetic, just like her Mother. Why wouldn't you just let her keep the mut." Nikki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was sure that her Dad would put a stop to this. "Aisha, I get it. But she's my daughter." Nikki felt a wave of reassurance wash over her. "Besides if we keep her, that means her mother will have to pay child support instead of me having to pay her. We could raise her right." "But are we willing to do that. She's a lost cause. How can we possibly fix her?" Nikki rushed back to her room flopping on the bed. She felt tears stream down her face, she didn't bother to try and rid them from her face.

 _Besides, it's not like anyone cared._


End file.
